1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to fibre optic illumination systems and more particularly to that class utilized to provide decorative structures.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art abounds with a variety of fibre optic systems utilizing bundles of fibre optics to create a variety of decorative effects. U.S. Pat. No. 3,564,233 issued to M. C. Cox on Feb. 16, 1971 illustrates a fibre optic system utilized to illuminate an ornamental Christmas tree employing a light source remotely located from the base of the tree coupled to a fibre optics harness thereof. A color wheel at the light source controls the apparent colors induced into each fibre optic element which in turn is illuminated by ornamental shapes at the free end of the optic system. U.S. Pat. No. 3,641,335 issued to L. J. Wall on Feb. 8, 1972 teaches a fibre optics system which also is utilized to simulate a Christmas tree and employs triangular lateral surfaces to support the elements of the fibre optic system in strong wind or air current areas.
Neither disclosure illustrates an effective way to store the delicate fibre optic system when it is not illuminated by the illumination source.